Unnoticed
by He-Will-Never-Know
Summary: “At a public place? I don’t think so. Oh and have I forgot to mention the fact that I can morph into a big scary beast at any given second. Yeah, I have nothing to worry bout.” Review please. Rated M for some graphic detail.


_Heyy guys, its been a while since i've updated and i'm so very sorry about that. I'm not finished with 'If Only He Knew' I just felt the need to get **something** out while you guys are waiting. I promise it will be out soon, have a lot going on. _

**Unnoticed**

I pulled the lacey drape of clothe up my legs slowly, desperate for his attention. All I needed was that focus, the focus of the uncaring eye. I pulled it up even slower as the black silk dress reached my red laced thong, letting the material linger slowly up my bare flat stomach. Still, it went unnoticed. I looked towards his reflection in the mirror I had been using, studying his body language as he sat lazily across my bed. Peaceful? Calmed, maybe? My brain pondered on this fact for a short moment. Why would any hormonal teenage seventeen year-old be calm and collective, meanwhile their 'Beta' is literally half naked in front of you? I ranked my mind for some possible reason, searching for any possible clues on the fact.

My line of vision then froze on the object beneath his fingers. I scanned the object more closely, then realizing that it was a picture. I looked even closer, taking in the familiar scratchy handwriting on its back. _Leah's Fifth Birthday! _Oh God.

"Where did you get that?" I questioned hastily, turning around completely, now facing him.

I had got his attention. I watched the sly creep of a smirk appear upon his lips as he scanned my body thoroughly. I slide my fingers down my body self consciously, sliding the dress completely up, now letting it lay delicately on my fragile being. I watched him cautiously, eyeing down the picture he held at hand.

"Your drawer." He stated, uncaringly.

I glared at his answer, a fire flaring inside me. He smiled at my reaction.

"You went through my drawer!" I screamed towards him, the fire building. Didn't his father teach him a little something called privacy?

"Yep. Oh and Leah? I knew you were desperate for some, but damn. You could do better then this." He smirked cockily, pulling my vibrator from my open drawer. A wave of pure embarrassment washed through me then, heating up my tanned cheeks to a light copper. Oh my God.

"Jacob!" I screamed, flinging myself towards him, knocking him onto my carpeted flooring.

"What Lee, don't want me to know your little secret? Don't worry, I won't tell." He gleamed playfully, enjoying my little scene. I then straddled his waist, my loose curls feathering his face as I desperately reached for the vibrator that laid above Jakes head and out of my reach. As I reached over, I felt the loose silk of my dress start to undo, making it lightly dangle from my waist exposing my matching red laced bra. I suddenly felt Jacob freeze, letting the vibrator drop from where he held it. I looked down on him in confusion, but his gazed was held downward. I looked down, then realizing my attire. My silk dress had now been dangled down my waist, resting as a blanket on Jacob's stomach, exposing my breast that now dangled teasingly in his face. I watched as his eyes bulged from his socket, not able to look away. I grunted, reaching up over Jake's head, my breast now only centimeter from his face, and snatched my toy quickly, placing it back in its drawer before sitting up on him fully. His eyes never darted away, as if not ashamed of his guilty interest.

"Hello, my eyes are up here." I smirked, watching as he pulled himself from his daze.

He looked toward me then, confusion flashing through him.

"Um, now that I've noticed. Why are you wearing _that_?" He question hesitantly. Wow, he notices now. After an hour of sitting in my room _watching_ me get ready, he asked now. Idiot.

"I have a date." I stated proudly.

His eyes bulged out once more, realization now taking its toll.

"Your going on a date…in _that_. Are you insane. You could get raped, or killed-"

"At a public place? I don't think so. Oh and have I forgot to mention the fact that I can morph into a big scary beast at any given second. Yeah, I have nothing to worry bout." I stated knowing fully well that it was all a lie. I didn't have a date. It was just an excuse to put on the dress and show off to him, hoping he would see me in a …different way. _Yeah, that went well. _

I now know his lack of confidence in me, as if I had to have him there to get the job done, or not to be harmed. It was pretty pathetic in my eyes. I didn't need him, I could take care of myself.

Right?

He stared at me blankly, taking in my answer.

"Your not going." His command breaking though his husky tone. _Wasn't planning on it._

"What!" My voice appalled. Even if this is all an act, would he really forbid me from going if it wasn't?

"Your not going. That's that. I don't want to hear another word of it." His voice still strong and dominant, as he excited the room through the bedroom door. I ran after him, pulling my dress up in the process, grabbing his arm and yanking it towards me.

"Why?" I question simply, not knowing what to expect.

His gaze was hard on the wooden flooring, the dim lighting in the hallway making his bare chest twinkle in its golden sparks, like fire shimmering in the deeps of his skin. My gaze faltered at my hand, still laying atop of his heated arm, he's heat doing unbearable things to my body, things he will never know of. I turned towards him once more, watching silently as he bit the edge of his lip, nibbling at its tenderness. I licked my lips, imagining his taste. He suddenly, then, turned to me, placing a gentle hand on my slender waist.

His stare was heated, like fire swirling through the deeps of his pupils.

"Because you are my Beta. You are my friend. You are mine. I can not share you easily, Leah. You must understand. I do want you to be happy, but not with …_anyone else_. I know that's selfish, I guess I'm just used to you being all to myself." His voice was quiet, gentle compared to the alpha I had heard just moments ago.

That fire that had sparked was now in flames, coursing through the inner core of my stomach. I smiled then, pulling him towards me and gently placing a kiss upon his soft lips. His taste was sweet, his smell; a vibrant aurora of pine and forest. Everything I craved. I slowly pulled away, savoring the taste on my lips.

"I understand." I whispered.

He smiled then, a gleeful smile, lightening the sudden tension of the moment. He then reached into his pockets, ruffling through them until he pulled out a folded piece of paper. I looked towards him in confusion, analyzing the object at hand.

"Wait till Embry see's this." He whispered to himself, knowing fully well that I could hear him. He then turned from me, walking through the hallway and heading toward the stair. That's when I caught a glimpse of the paper and its scrimpy writing on it's back. _Leah's Fifth Birthday! _

_I'm going to kill him!_

"_Jacob! Give me that back right now!" I screamed towards him, dashing down the stairs. _

_He chuckled lightly. "Not a chance."_

_I would love if you guys would show some love and review:) Id make my day. Hope you liked it. Love always Ella_


End file.
